


twit fic 2

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, dom bottom will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 23





	twit fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

will sits at the chair behind hannibal’s desk. he’s wearing nothing but a set of vibrant red stockings, and the garter belt to match.  
he smiles at hannibal, kneeling between his spread legs. will likes the feeling of the leather against his bare back and ass, and he can tell that the visual is definitely doing something for hannibal.  
“do you think you were good today?” will asks, running a foot up the inside of hannibal’s thigh. hannibal nods, looking up to meet will’s eyes.  
“yes.”  
“now, doctor, don’t just tell me what i want to hear. do you think you’ve earned me?” will asks, his foot trailing higher. he rests it with the arch curved over hannibal’s clothed erection. he hadn’t allowed hannibal to undress.  
“yes,” hannibal’s reply is eager, and his hands stay on his own thighs. will loves seeing him like this.  
“i think you could put in a little more effort.” will hums, rubbing his foot over the outline of hannibal’s cock.  
“anything you ask of me, my love. i’m yours,” hannibal’s reply is full of adoration. will smiles, leaning back in the chair.  
“dangerous words, baby.” he tsk’s.  
will contemplates and enjoys watching hannibal. he’s clearly uncomfortable, but handling it well.  
“i’ll let you eat me out, but you won’t be allowed to clean up the mess. i want my come on your floor tomorrow, during your appointments.”  
hannibal seems to mull that over before nodding. will smiles, leaning forward and running a hand through hannibal’s hair.  
“that’s a good boy. get behind me.”  
will stands, allowing hannibal to rise as well before bending himself over the desk. it’s a comfortable height, and the only way a patient will see the residual stains is if they get behind hannibal’s desk.  
will hums, spreading his legs as hannibal kneels begins him and waits for his orders.  
“you can touch. and if you’re good enough, i’ll let you fuck me when you’re done.”  
permission is all hannibal needs. his hands are immediately on will’s thighs, running over the smooth fabric of the stockings and up to the curve of his ass. he wastes no time spreading will’s cheeks.  
will hums in contentment, turning his head to the side when he feels the first brush of hannibal’s wet tongue over his hole. he pillows his head on one arm, reaching back with the other to tangle his fingers into hannibal’s hair.  
“that’s it, good boy,” will groans, closing his eyes as hannibal licks sloppily. it’s wet and messy, which is exactly what will likes. he feels the barest scrape of teeth when hannibal gets too eager, and will basks in it.  
he loves knowing that he can get hannibal riled up like this, so obsessed with will’s pleasure that his own pleasure and manners are an afterthought.  
“fuck,” will curses quietly when hannibal’s wet tongue pushes into him.  
“just like that, sweetheart. touch my cock, make me feel good,” will tightens his fingers in hannibal’s hair, feeling and hearing his moans. hannibal does as he’s told, wrapping a hand around will’s cock and stroking him loosely.  
will can feel the way his own skin is flushed, and he groans just imagining how wrecked hannibal will look by the end of this.  
“alright, get me ready. i’ll let you fuck me.”  
hannibal immediately presses the tip of his middle finger in alongside his tongue. it slides in easily with just how much saliva he’s managed to smear around.  
will curses again, grabbing the edge of the desk as hannibal presses in further. his hand leaves will’s cock, and will hears the sound of him fetching the lube from the bottom drawer.  
“i love the way you multitask,” will praises, not bothering to keep the thought to himself. he knows hannibal gets off on his praise.  
“use your fingers, baby. make it good and i’ll let you come inside.”  
hannibal pulls back, and will releases his hair. he hears hannibal open the bottle, followed by a generous amount of lubricant being spread over his hole.  
“that’s it. make it messy. you know just how i like it. you can stand up if you want to.”  
will gives hannibal the option only because he knows he’ll stay on his knees. hannibal loves a front row seat.  
will relaxes at the feeling of two of hannibal’s fingers pushing inside, spreading the lube and pressing against his prostate right away.  
“yes,” will pants softly, grabbing the edge of the desk and pushing his ass back.  
hannibal takes his time, scissoring his fingers and opening will up. he occasionally kisses will’s cheeks, open mouthed and reverent. when he adds a third finger and crooks them, will’s toes curl.  
“okay, okay,” will huffs softly before swallowing. “i’m ready. get up, baby. undo your pants, but don’t take them off.”  
he’s never said it out loud, but will gets a kick out of messing up hannibal’s expensive suits.  
hannibal eases his fingers out before rising to his feet, and will hears him undoing his belt and fly. the sound of hannibal opening the lube again and spreading it over his cock.  
will arches his back, looking over his shoulder and smirking. hannibal’s hair is a mess, his lips and cheeks are red, and he looks like he wants to eat will whole.  
absently, will thinks he’d probably let him.  
hannibal rests a hand on the desk beside will, using the other to guide the head of his cock inside.  
“slow, baby, slow. i really want to feel it,” will murmurs, not looking away from hannibal’s face.  
hannibal does as he’s told, entering will at an excruciatingly slow pace. he braces both hands against the desk, one on either side of will’s waist, and clenches his jaw. will moans, loud and without shame.  
“you fill me up so well, let me hear you. don’t hold yourself back, hannibal. it’s just me,” will uses his name, knowing hannibal needs the encouragement so he doesn’t hold back.  
hannibal nods, his hair falling into his eyes. will rocks his hips back, biting his lower lip when hannibal starts thrusting into him. it’s slow, just like he’d asked for. even rolls of hannibal’s hips, the motion fluid and perfect.  
hannibal hovers over will, bending down to kiss his shoulder as he fucks him. the angle is perfect, and will moans and clenches intentionally. it pulls a choked grunt from hannibal, who pants against his skin.  
“harder,” will murmurs, and hannibal obeys. he fits against will’s ass, the sound of skin on skin becoming audible. will whines, tangling a hand into hannibal’s hair again. “good boy, good boy, fuck, fuck fuck fuck.”  
hannibal is making quiet noises of his own, and will loves them. hannibal is rarely noisy when he tops, and will feels like he’s earned a treat just getting to hear them.  
“i’m getting close, sweetheart. touch me, make me come.”  
hannibal presses his chest to will’s back, and will relishes the feeling of hannibal’s clothed body against his bare skin. he wraps a hand around will’s cock, jerking him off in time with the quick snaps of his hips.  
“you gonna come for me too, baby? fill me up? take me home full of your come?” will pants, clutching the arm hannibal still has braced on the desk. hannibal groans, nodding.  
“come on, i’m almost there, oh fuck, hannibal, hannibal, i’m coming, fuck!” will tenses, rutting back against hannibal and clenching hard around his cock as he orgasms. hannibal moans, just behind his ear, and will knows he isn’t far behind.  
“inside, come inside, baby, please,” will tacks on the ‘please’, and that’s all it takes. he feels hannibal thrust into him twice more, punishingly hard, before feeling him spill inside.  
they remain like that for a few long moments, both catching their breath.  
“get the plug, sweetheart. put it in me, and we’ll cuddle for a little bit before we go,” will murmurs, relaxing his hold on hannibal’s arm and hair.  
hannibal pulls out slowly before doing as he’s bid, retrieving will’s favorite plug from his bag. will bites his lip as it’s inserted, the cool metal feeling harsh against his sensitive rim.  
hannibal, ever the gentleman, helps will stand. will turns, wrapping his arms around hannibal’s shoulders and pulling him down into a tender kiss.  
“you did so good for me.”  
will pulls on his underwear and jeans, shrugging into his flannel as well. hannibal stays close, and the two snuggle up on the chaise.  
“i love you,” will murmurs, kissing the top of hannibal’s head.  
“i love you, too,” comes hannibal’s reply, muffled against will’s chest.


End file.
